Zexion's Alluring Secret, Vivienne's Black Vow
by WolfHeart14
Summary: One day Vivienne, an angel, fell out of the sky and by accident, Zexion was there to help her up. But Zexion has a dark secret about the truth of who he really was before and Vivienne causes her to come back. I don't own anything; it was an idea that has been buzzing through my head for quite a while. Based off of Alluring, Secret Black Vow.


(Vivienne POV)

I was bored watching human life from up high in the clouds, it was boring, all I could was watch, I couldn't help them in any way.

"Vivienne, I knew I would find you here," someone said.

"Oh Marluxia, I didn't think you would want to come here anyways," I said looking back down at the village I was watching, or really, the boy with slate-blue hair.

"You are always interested with the world below us are you," Marluxia said ruffling my long blond hair.

"Stop that will you, I hate it when my hair gets tangled up," I said slightly wishing I had braided it before I came here.

"Sorry Vivienne, but what always interests me is seeing what interests you about this particular village," Marluxia said slightly running his hand through his pink hair.

"It just does, but I'm not sure how to explain it," I said.

"You do know we're not permitted to even go down there as well as I do, we're angels, we cannot interfere with human society" Marluxia said, "Come on, you should go view Radiant Garden, the flowers there are beautiful this time of the year."

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to stay here, just a little longer," I said looking for the slate-haired boy.

"Suit yourself then," Marluxia said.

After an hour or so, I felt something wrong with the cloud I was sitting on, and then, I was falling down, away from my home in the clouds, to the human world.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I never had asked for it in the first place, I never wanted to turn into a boy, but I am one now. Nine years ago you could technically say I was cursed to be a boy for the rest of my life until someone I truly love proclaims their love to me, and then, I'll be turned back into a girl, back to who I was back then. I took a new name, Zexion, but I never wanted to be Zexion, I wanted to be who I was. Before I would do whatever I could just to be myself again, even moving away from my hometown, but as the years passed by, I was use to my new body, I didn't care anymore.

I was walking home, going through an alley when I saw a girl who looked like she was a few years older than me, but something was off, she had wings as white as pure snow…could she have been a fallen angel. No, things like that can't possibly be true, can it, but then again, why didn't anyone else notice her yet?

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up will you," I said just wanting to see if she could just go back to wherever she came from.

When she woke up she looked at me with a surprised look and said, "Oh! It's you!"

"Do I know you?" I asked stepping back a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she said, "I'm Vivienne."

"Well then, you should go home then," I said.

"I…I can't. My left wing is hurt," she said and I just noticed how oddly bent the left wing really was, "could I stay with you? At least until it heals?"

"Sure," I said holding out a hand for her to help her up, "I'm Zexion."

Just as she held my gloved hand I felt a shock, I didn't want to know what it meant. Once she was on her feet, I took my hand back, holding it with my other.

"Are you okay?" Vivienne asked.

"Huh, oh I'm fine," I said, "just follow me and don't attract any attention."

"So where do you live?" Vivienne asked.

"Oh, just with a friend," I said, the rest of our walk was pretty silent afterwards.

* * *

(Vivienne POV)

I'm honestly confused, why was Zexion wearing gloves in the first place anyways? Well other than that, he's beginning to… interest me, I'm not even sure if it's a good thing or bad thing.

"Axel, I'm back," Zexion said.

"Okay, don't go into my room," Axel said.

"I won't, I never even do," Zexion muttered to himself then turned to me and asked, "Can every creature see you, or is it just me and you don't really exist?"

"What?! I do exist for the matter of fact, and the only reason only you can see me because I chose for a fact for it to only be you to see me."

"How thoughtful," Zexion said, I could hear his sarcasm easily, "Fine, come with me; I'll help you bandage your wing up."

And so a week passed and I finally figured out why he interested me, because I had feelings for him. It's okay right? Anyways my wing had healed, but I didn't want to go back just yet at least until I figured it out completely.

"Zexion, is it okay if I could talk with you alone?" I asked.

"Sure Vivienne," Zexion said following me.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I was following Vivienne outside, I hate to say it but I might have feelings for her, no matter how many ways I've locked my heart away from love, Vivienne has been breaking through those walls. Whatever she wants to talk about with me, I just hope it's nothing to do with a relationship.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'll have to leave soon, but before I do, I want to tell you something," Vivienne said, "I like you, no it's much more than that, I…I think I…love you."

"What?" I asked; I could feel it; the same pain I went through when I became Zexion is happening again, but this time, I was going to return to who I originally was, Zexia.

"Is something wrong Zexion?" Vivienne asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, just stay away from me," I said, I heard my voice, I was turning back into Zexia, all this time, I was lying to myself, I actually liked Vivienne.

Without any other options, I began to run, as far away as I could, I could feel my tears slipping down my cheeks. I didn't care if Vivienne told me to stop; I wanted to get away from her. I stopped in an alley, sitting down, head at my knees, and I was crying through the pain as I my body was turning back into a girl. But did it really matter? I was beginning to catch Vivienne's scent…why couldn't she leave me alone just once?

(Vivienne POV)

I didn't know what was wrong with Zexion, I began to follow him, finding him at an alley…but I didn't know why. I didn't want to approach him either.

"Zexion? Are you okay?" I asked, "I'm not sure what that was all about but please, I just want to know."

"You really want to know," Zexion said I could see how his…no wait her, Zexion was a girl? It can't be, Zexion continued on, "You really want to know if I'm okay. I'm not okay; I wouldn't have minded a life without love. It didn't matter if I would have been lonely. If none of that had happened, I wouldn't be going through this anymore. I was a girl before you met me. I was cursed to become a boy until someone I loved proclaimed their love to me…why did it have to be you? Well if you want to know now, I'm not Zexion, I was but not anymore, I'm Zexia. Just leave me alone!"

When Zexia turned her back to me I knew we both were feeling pain. So I plucked one of my white feathers off and said to her, "Okay Zexia, I'll leave…for now."

(Zexia POV)

I could hear how hurt Vivienne was, but does it really matter, it's not like I could love her in the first place. I didn't have much time now, and it's not like Axel cares if I'm there or not. It's getting dark soon, so I knocked on a door.

"Can I help you?" the person who answered the door asked.

"Can you spare me a warm traveling cloak?"I asked.

"Why not find a place to sleep for the night?" she asked.

"I'm in a bit of a rush, I just want to go now," I said.

"I see," she said, "wait here."

When she came back she had with her a dark-colored cloak and a messenger bag.

"Thank you for the cloak, but what is the bag for?" I asked.

"It has enough provisions to last you for a few days," she said.

"Oh you don't have to," I said but she placed the messenger bag's strap over my right shoulder.

"I know, but you might need it," she said.

"Thank you," I said putting the cloak on.

I was leaving town for good, I was heading back to my hometown, back to Radiant Garden. I want to go home.

* * *

It took me days, at least four to say at the least, but I finally made it back home, back to Radiant Garden, it's still the same as it ever was. Finding the house I remembered so well, still painted with the same shade of electric blue, I knocked on the door in a familiar way in hopes that she would remember.

"Please be home," I muttered to myself knocking at the door.

"Do you need any help?" someone asked, a voice I remembered so well, I turned around, taking off my hood showing who I am to the person I remembered, Larxene. I saw Xion was cowering behind her, but then realized who I was.

"Zexia? Is it really you? Or are you still Zexion?" Xion asked.

"No, I'm the same old Zexia," I said.

"Well then, do you want to come in then?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Larxene asked, "And we've got to get you changed out of those clothes, they don't suit you anymore."

"Thank you," I said as I went inside their house, still the same as it always has been.

"Here you go," Larxene holding a bag, "I've been wondering if you would have ever come back. So this was just a guess, which apparently has been correct."

"Actually it's one of mine," Xion said, "I just never feel like wearing it."

"Was it something Larxene was hoping you would wear for her?" I asked.

"Kinda, it is a sundress though and modest as well," Xion said.

"Fine, I'll go change into it," I said heading to the bathroom.

(Xion POV)

"Larxene, is she back for good?" I asked looking at my dear friend.

"Hopefully she is, after what Vanitas did to her, who knows what will happen next," Larxene said.

"But is she still bound to him with that contract he made?" I asked.

"Maybe," Larxene said with a glum look, "I remember hearing 'in death you will be freed, but by then it will be too late.'"

"So even if she is freed, she will never be able to experience it at all then?" I asked.

"That is true, unless someone is out there for her, then she will never have a life like we do," Larxene said.

"I worry about what will happen to her," I said.

"I do too," Larxene said holding me in a somewhat tight embrace, "That's what makes us special, we know what will happen to our friend, so we're here to protect her."

"That I always remember," I said returning her embrace.

* * *

(Vivienne POV)

I've been sitting alone, what could I do? I'm all alone in this world now; I can never go back to the world above. Not in the state I am now.

"So, what are you doing here?" a voice asked, dark filled with many things, looking up, it was a masked man.

"Who are you, and why do you have so much darkness in you?" I asked.

"That's my own secret, but what I want to know is why is an angel like yourself down in the darkness of the world below your own," he said.

"I…I…" I started before he continued.

"I could see how that you fell by accident and now stuck here in this pathetic world right? Or are you here for a specific mission?" he asked.

"Accidently fell," I said, "But I don't want to and can't go back."

"I can guess, you fell in love with someone you weren't allowed to fall in love with," he said.

"How…how did you know?" I asked.

"I can pick anything's, mind and memories, yours are quite interesting," he said.

"So you know what I've been through, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to make you a deal," he said.

"A deal…but why?" I asked.

"I don't know but not everyone with darkness lacks a heart, I kinda have one but I'm not telling anyone about where it stands," he said, "I wouldn't mind seeing people happy." And then continued muttering something I couldn't understand.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"What if I knew how you could change your species?" he asked.

"Even a mortal human?" I asked.

"Even a mortal human of a different gender if you wished," he said.

"What will I have to do?" I asked.

He simply handed me a sharp ice-cold blade with an odd inscription on its handle. It was horrifying, even if there were weapons to defend oneself where I use to live, this was different, it seemed to have an odd aura.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A blade, one to be used for your need," he said.

"What do I do with this then?" I asked.

"Take away half of what makes you different, the one thing that would make you stand out from everyone else in this pathetic world, the other will become just a shadow," he said, "You do have only one chance at this though, because without the other half, then it won't be as affective. Once taken form, keep the blade with you at all times and your sacrifice wouldn't be meaningless."

And with it, he disappeared, leaving me with the ice cold knife. What made me different from Zexia…was that I had wings. I only needed to lose half of what made me who I was just to be with her. All I had to do was sacrifice one wing, while the other would become the shadow. But the question was, which one will be the sacrifice? Looking at both wings, they were still snow white, still perfectly fine, the only difference was the angle of the left wing was slightly off, the one that Zexio-Zexia helped me when it broke. The left wing was the one I'm keeping.

Taking a firm hold onto the blade, I sliced the right wing off; I didn't know how sharp that blade was until I felt the clean cut it was making to take the wing away. I had one clear appearance I wanted though, a male version of myself that Zexia would recognize. As soon as the wing came off darkness stained the wings black before it shattered into thousands of shadowy bits, and the blade, now nothing more but a small pendant, of what was left of my frozen pride as I changed.

* * *

(Zexia POV)

"I like the shawl and besides I'm wearing a dress you lent to me Larxene," I said, "as soon as I earn enough money, I'll get my own."

"Well you did have that idea when you were little where you would have owned your own bookstore," Larxene said, "Maybe we could help you."

"No, it's already enough that you are letting me live with you, but I can manage on my own with this idea," I said.

"It's not much of a hassle," Xion said.

"No really, I'll be fine doing this on my own," I said, "besides; don't you two have plans today?"

"I almost forgot about it!" Larxene said dragging a surprised Xion out the door, "I'll tell you about it when we get back!"

"Don't worry about it! Take your time and tell me all about it when you come back, or in the morning!" I shouted to them as they left.

It was a quiet morning, after coming back from a book store I was just reading a book. At least they knew my reading preferences have been unchanged although one book in the store did catch my eye on my way here. Then someone knocked the door, I was surprised who it was, it wasn't anyone I knew, but then, why did it feel like I did know him. I might have remembered his emerald green eyes and long blond hair from someone else but still…who did he remind me of?

"Can…can I help you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name Zexia," he said.

"I…I'm Zexia, how may I help you?" I asked.

"You have no idea how long I have been looking for you," he said with a warm smile upon his face.

"Um…do I know you?" I asked slightly cursing about those lessons from when you were kids to never talk to strangers…why didn't I just slam the door on him? What made me so curious about him?

"Maybe, maybe not," he said, "But I'd like to get to know you. I'm Vexen."

I didn't know why, but I took his hand and shook it, feeling a once familiar jolt like I once had known him. The week had passed in a blur and now I was living with him beginning to help at one of the local book stores.

"Dear, don't you want to rest?" Vexen asked hugging me from behind.

"You do know I always want to finish a book when I get absorbed into its world," I said allowing his comforting embrace.

"We should get married," Vexen said.

"But how? We barely will make enough money to support a family, we already are doing our best to support ourselves," I said, "How will we even be able to get married?"

"Come with me," Vexen said, "I'll show you how."

* * *

(Marluxia POV)

"Lady Aqua, what is it?" I asked greeting my superior, I'll know one day, I'll be the one who's superior, after she is to step down of course.

"You remember Vivienne right?" Aqua asked.

"Of course Milady," I said, "She's my best friend after all. After she disappeared, searching for her has become fruitless."

"Maybe this will tell you why," Aqua said then turning to the toddler in the room, "Ventus dear, please tell your father to bring the Light's Crystal."

"Okay Mom," Ventus said leaving towards a curtained door.

After what seemed like minutes, Terra came out of the room with him a case made out of the light of a rainbow.

"You wanted to see this dear?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Aqua said, "Marluxia, look into the Light's Crystal with only Vivienne on your mind."

I did as she told and was shocked; Vivienne was too naive to have known who the masked person was, the one who forged dark deals, Vanitas. Then to see what happened next, I couldn't believe how she would give into the darkness.

"So now you know," Aqua said, "There is a way to save Vivienne, if the girl she is infatuated with is sacrificed."

"No I won't do it," I said.

"Is there a reason why?" Aqua asked.

"Yes Milady," I said, "I swore to only use Graceful Dahlia to defeat and dispel the darkness, not destroy the light. Even if it means to never see Vivienne again, as long as she's happy, I'll be fine."

"You do know what you are giving up, right Marluxia?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, I know," I said.

* * *

(Vexen POV)

"There, now it's perfect," I said as the tiny delicate flower was finally around her finger.

"It's beautiful," Zexia said, "Thank you so much."

After returning her warm hug, I was happy now, I could be with the person I wanted to be with the most, my dear, beloved Zexia.

(Zexia POV)

"Well, how is my dear mortal cousin doing?" someone asked from behind.

"Vanitas! What do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering how you are doing," Vanitas said giving me a vain smile, "seems like you found your happiness."

"So what?" I asked, "You could have left me alone, we should have never met to begin with."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Vanitas said.

"Zexia, you know him?" Vanitas and Vexen asked at the same time.

"Yes, Vexen, this is Vanitas, my 'so-called' immortal cousin," I said, "Vanitas, this is Vexen, the one dearest in my heart."

"How was it that you were the one she was infatuated with?" Vanitas asked me.

"She…who?" I asked.

"I don't need to know why or how, I'll end you now," Vanitas said holding out his Void Gear at Vexen.

(Vanitas POV)

Just as Void Gear was about to pierce into Vexen's chest to end his life, Zexia just barely went in front of Void Gear, piercing her life instead of Vexen's. And the contract that bound us together broke, when her life ends too early, mine ends.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Someone's life had to be spared," Zexia said, "And mine was chained to yours."

The crystal encases her completely as I disintegrate in the darkness, back to where I'm supposed to be, where I belong. In the Realm of Darkness.

(Vexen POV)

Zexia is…Zexia is dead, encased in a crystal. What can I do now? There is no way I could live on if my beloved isn't here by my side. Just then, the pendant that I wore glowed and returned to the frozen knife it once was. An angel can't live without its wings, but the spirit that gives them life lives on. I'm sorry Zexia. Taking the knife, I allowed the remaining wing to show, cutting it off as the crystal shattered, leaving Zexia, alive and breathing. Just as the last of the wing was severed off, her eyes began to open as my body began to disintegrate.

* * *

(Zexia POV)

I was alive, but how…I'm certain I should have died. When my eyes were readjusting, I saw a blurry figure, Vexen.

"Vexen?" I asked.

"No, I mean I am Vexen but not truly," Vexen said as his voice and appearance changed.

"Vi…Vivienne?" I asked as my sight was clear.

"Yes," Vivienne said as her body was disintegrating, "I want to thank you, for giving me a life I would never have had. Don't worry, we will meet again someday in another life…and maybe, we will be truthfully together, it would be right for us to be."

"No wait!" I said as she disappeared, all that was left was a single feather, long, black primary feather with Vivienne's scent lingering on it.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Zexia never mentioned of their unborn child or children… it was odd now to say it was theirs instead of hers. As the years have passed Zexia raised her twins who had blood containing human and angel blood, they knew from right to wrong and when to intervene when necessary. All Zexia ever wished was to see her beloved Vexen, no Vivienne's smiling face once again.

Centuries later, in a modern day university, two students, one a freshman, the other a senior, bump into each other, looking into each other's eyes as the freshman was on the ground while the senior held his hand out for her. They both had a sense of déjà vu, as if it has already happened before. But it didn't matter to either Even or Ieza as they held hands, feeling the long ago spark that has been dormant for so many years as they continued on their day.


End file.
